The present invention relates to a hearing system including at least one hearing aid and a personal communication device with application software for controlling the operation of said at least one hearing aid. Also, the invention relates to a method for controlling the operation of at least one hearing aid via a personal communication device. Furthermore the invention relates to a hearing aid implementing the method according to the invention, and a personal communication implementing the method according to the invention. Finally invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having computer-executable instructions.